triunifandomcom-20200214-history
Trinity Universe (PS3) Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. Welcome and Current Projects Welcome to the Trinity Universe Wiki--I'm the admin, and although my wiki-fu isn't super strong, I figured that this was a project that needed to get started sometime. I've been recording information as I'm going through the game, but there's a lot more than I think is reasonable for one person to do, so I'm hoping that the rest of you will pitch in and help make this a comprehensive resource for players of the US version of the game! Conjoiner Felka 22:18, July 10, 2010 (UTC) These are what I am currently working on (feel free to add more projects if you have ideas, or comment on my Talk Page) *Create Templates for Dungeon Floors (separate dungeon pages for each time of day for each floor) *Create Synthesis List (Synth manuals already obtained--other people will have to tell me which recipe is which manual) *Create Item page (page for every item? single page with a table that has columns for monsters that drop, floors found on, treasure chest locations?) *Write description for Monster Coliseum, Meteorite Workshop, and Managraphics *Create lists of synthesis recipes for Monsters, Meteorites, Planetary Ring upgrades, Managraphics *Create Party Member Template (passive powers, EX Skill, Special Skills, maybe list of equippable Managraphics) *Create a guide on using the templates so new users will be able to contribute more easily *Add more Monsters, Dungeons, Items, and Equipment to the wiki *Add info on Shop inventories (Nesirus is taking care of this) *Create a template for Meteorites and start making individual Meteorite pages *Create a guide to the different endings and True Route (Mirumi has written a short guide for the True Route. Need to link it off somewhere) If you've got any ideas on additional projects, just add them to the list here. Looking forward to working with everyone! Conjoiner Felka 00:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community